mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 6, Episode 8
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the eighth episode of the sixth series. Key *'HD' – Hugh Dennis *'AP' – Andy Parsons *'FB' – Frankie Boyle *'RH' – Russell Howard *'GP' – Greg Proops *'FM' – Fred MacAulay Topics Unlikely Greetings Cards *'FB:' Congratulations, you're 18.. on a list of 20 people I'm going to kill. *'RH:' My heart goes out in sympathy, I know your life is torn. I can't believe your dear sweet mum caught you watching all that porn. *'FB:' Congratulations on conquering your drug and alcohol dependency. We're having a party to celebrate, but you can't come. *'FM:' I know you're green, I've done my bit, this card is made of recycled shit. *'AP:' Get well soon. P.S.: I know it's terminal, but they didn't have a card for that. *'HD:' Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm locked up in Broadmoor, and thinking of you. *'FB:' Thinking of you at this difficult time, has given me an erection. *'HD: '''You're moving! We've repossessed your house. *'FB:' Congratulations on passing your test! You have HIV. Things You Didn't Hear At the Olympics *'FB:' I AM THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE OPENING CEREMONY AND THIS IS MY REAL VOICE! *'RH:' That gymnast is so supple, if my wife could do that, we'd still be together! *'FB: Next, the rhythmic gymnastics. You might want to start beating out your own rhythm at home. *'''GP: That English track team is awesome! *'AP:' And it's gold for Ireland! *'HD: '''Well that'll be low marks for synchronicity, but high marks for execution. Clean shot to the head, backwards off the board, pool full of blood, magnificent! *'FB:' Next over to Gabby Logan who's going to tell us whether or not she's a transvestite. *'AP:' (laughing) And... and it - (interrupted by the buzzer) And there's (buzzer) fuck all for Ireland! *'HD:' Oh, let's look at the clock! It's more interesting than the show-jumping. *'RH:' The one thing we're all thinking through the Olympics: doesn't Clare Balding look like Eddie Izzard? *'FB:' Nobody can touch this Russian gymnast. Except her coach and her uncle. *'AP:' And here comes - (interrupted by the buzzer) *'HD:' Well, what a morning, we've got medals and the Yingling, Yingling, Tiddle-hi and Po. *'FB: It's Chinese athlete with number 36 on his chest. That means he's a chicken chow mein. *'''AP: And here - (interrupted by the buzzer) *'HD:' The French have four faults: their language, their food, their underarm hair, and the fact that they are French. *'FB:' A surprise in the canoeing, where the British athlete has gone missing. *'''AP: '''It was after I heard the buzzer - (interrupted by the buzzer) that I realised - (interrupted by the buzzer) one thing that I hadn't heard at the Olympics (interrupted by the buzzer) was - (interrupted by the buzzer) fuck it! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See